Homosexual Tendencies
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: Nico finds himself hiding inside the closet far too long. So what does he do? He pretends to act homophobic. He never planned on coming out. But when he does, it's in front of an anti-gay rally and LGBT supporters. Will this spike up another argument or will those go better than expected? AU. Percico. Rated M. Read inside for warnings!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hmmm. I'm thinking of leaving this like this but... I don't know. I originally planned this as a one-shot. We'll see. Also, rated M for CURSING and MAJOR SEXUALITY BASHING. I'm just so tired of homophobes and I can't take them. Keep in mind that I don't mean any of those mean things because I love you gays and lesbians and all others. I'm sorry if this triggered any unwanted feelings or reactions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Nico, Percy, Leo, Jason and the others all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Homosexual Tendencies<strong>

"Man, that was totally unfair."

Percy chuckled at Leo's boyfriend who was holding up said Latino's ice cream. Jason and Leo had gone from best buds to lovers. It was a surprise to the others but Percy had seen this coming what with Jason's longing looks and Leo's unabashed staring from time to time. They were walking down the streets, no destination in mind.

"You're taller. You get the advantage. Really no fair stealing ice cream from someone shorter." Leo attempted a kick at his shins but failed seeing as Jason was laughing. Percy smirked at the two. "You two can be so cute." Hazel piped up. The arm around her shoulder belonged to Frank Zhang, her boyfriend. They met first before coming to befriend Leo and Jason. Percy's happy with his group of friends albeit he couldn't get rid of the feeling of being a fifth wheel.

It felt like he was intruding on their personal time, regardless that the five of them spend most of their time together. Or maybe he was just lonely.

Jason caught that look on his face again and frowned. Lowering his arm, the Latino snatched the treat and lapped up the dripping ice cream. "Percy," Jason started. "Don't worry. You'll find that girl someday." He reassured him although the green-eyed male didn't feel so reassured. _Thanks Jason..._ He thought.

"Or guy." Leo whispered. That gained him attention. The shorter male looked at them. "What? I'm just saying since he's never really _looked_ at em' dicks." Leo snickered.

"Leo!" Frank said. Hazel was blushing, not used to hearing such words. Percy's face gained color and Jason was shaking his head, a smile on his face. "He's right, y'know. You'll never really know until—"

A crowd of people filled their line of sight. Heads turned and saw they were all shouting at each other. Percy sensed trouble and had an urge to get away. Unknown to him, so did the others. They made their way around the mob of people, catching audible words such as "fag" and "gays". That most definitely caught their attention.

"The LGBT community isn't meant to be used as an insult!" One girl shouted.

"God didn't make gays!" Another man in the opposing group yelled.

Hearing this, Leo tensed. Hazel and Frank ushered the couple away but Percy had a strong urge to punch the guy. "Percy," Jason hissed. Percy unconsciously tightened his fist at seeing the two arguing groups. He sighed and followed his friends. Leo's mood deflated at hearing the offensive insults and so did Jason but he didn't show it.

"How about we go get lunch?" Hazel suggested. "Maybe at that restaurant where they sell the best spaghetti?" Hazel knew this one was Leo's favorite. Leo lightened a bit and nodded. The group of friends headed towards the restaurant, saying nothing more about what they've heard.

Percy followed but trailed behind a bit. What Jason suggested and what the rally of anti-gays said swirled in his head. He shouldn't think about it but he finds himself wanting to retort, to fight back because these people were insulting his friends. Hurting them was the last thing on Percy's list. If anything, he'll show them they're wrong.

...

Nico doesn't know what in the hell he's doing with his life.

Here he was, carrying a huge sign with bold black letters saying "Gays will be the end of us". He was spreading hate along with these other people who discriminated gays and lesbians. He must be a total masochist doing this to his self. He never got to accept himself. Reyna was the only friend that tried to accept him; to tell him that being gay was okay.

But no. Other kids bullied him. They threw disgusted glances at him. They made sure his life wasn't worthy at all. Nico didn't let them overcome him and fought back. But inside, he knew he was going to break someday. It was on that particular day, he lied to himself. _No more_, he said. _I'm not gay. I'm just confused. Yeah..._ Ever since then, he started to date girls. He put on a façade and acted like he enjoyed it. He was killing himself internally.

Reyna saw this and confronted him about it. They fought and neither faced each other. A few days later, Nico finds himself here, in a crowd of people, arguing about gay rights and how homosexuality is a sin. He didn't think he could speak. If he did, he'd stutter an incoherent sentence and look away.

More people started to fight back.

"Being gay is okay!" Other people brought signs with them.

"The LGBT community has rights too!" A girl shouted.

"We are created in the image of God. If you discriminate us, then you discriminate God and yourself!" One girl shouted.

"God did not make homosexuals. You're all a mistake!" A man shouted few feet from where Nico stood. Thus, a fight was born between the two groups.

He shamelessly raised his sign along with the other anti-gays. No, he could never be out of the closet. His hate for himself went over his hate for anti-gays. And that was saying something. He was so far in the closet, he could see Narnia. He envied those people who said were proud of being gay. Girls wore rainbow colored shirts and guys fought back. Octavian, the leader whom started this brawl shouted into a megaphone.

"God has made man for woman. They are created to reproduce, to give life. What do you think will you get when a man marries another man? Nothing! Same with lesbians. You will end our population!" His voice screeched over the area. The anti-gays cheered. The bystanders looked uncomfortable watching the two adversaries quarrel. Nico got pushed to the front what with the noisy motion of the rally.

Some were getting physical, throwing themselves at each other. Nico wonders where the hell the police were. Another voice boomed over them. "We didn't choose to be who we are now. We were born this way. You're the ones who denigrate us!" A blonde guy with striking blue eyes shouted. The people around him cheered. His arm locked around a smaller boy's shoulder. The smaller boy hid his face in his chest. The anti-gays started scowling at the display of affection. Nico was forced a look of disgust.

"You can't be _born_ gay!" One girl shouted. "Yeah! Stop lying and just kill yourselves! Choosing to be gay means disobeying God's law!" Another shouted. Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes and make them shut up. No, he had to do this. _I'm not gay. I'm not gay! What am I thinking, defending these fags. Look at them_. Nico looked at the couple once more. _This isn't natural! _

Nico opened his mouth to say something of his own when someone beat him to it. An older guy with black messy hair and sea green eyes approached the gay couple. He clapped the blonde on the shoulder and smiled at them. Then he faced Octavian. "Even if we chose to be gay, so what? You chose to be assholes. Can't a guy live with a guy? Can't a girl love a girl? We mind our own business so mind your own!" He shouted. The blonde and the Latino looked surprised.

Octavian sneered at him. Nico thought he should say something soon before the people around him start getting suspicious so he yelled back, albeit reluctantly. "We _would_ mind our business if there weren't so many homos touching each other in public!" He eyed blondie and the Latino again. This earned him a hard glare from said blonde. He gained the attention of the older boy and shivered when his sea green eyes steeled. Nico wanted nothing but to back away, to lose himself in the crowd, but his glare froze him on the spot. His pulse quickened when the male started to walk towards him.

"Percy!" A girl who had curly hair and dark skin tone called out to him.

"What, guys and girls can't touch the same gender now? Even a friendly hug looks perverse to you?" He said, voice low and dangerous. Nico's sure he's seconds away from beating him to a pulp. He gulped inaudibly and hardened his expression. "Depends on what intentions they have," He leaned closer to get into his space, "Faggot." He hissed. His chest tightened at hearing the words that came flowing out of his mouth. _Yeah, I'm a masochist alright_. He forced down the grimace that made its way on his face.

His beautiful sea green eyes zeroed on him dangerously. "Say that word again." He said. Nico felt his blood run cold. His voice scared him, told him not to mess with him. Did he regret ever talking out loud? Yes. Reyna is going to kill him if she found out what he has done. That's assuming if the lean male won't kill him first.

Nico stared into his eyes, mouth open and ready to repeat his insult. But his throat constricted and no words came out.

"Faggot." Someone else answered. The male—Percy—and him looked at Octavian who sported a wicked grin on his face. "So, faggot, what're you going to do? Threaten us with your rainbows and glitter?" He jeered. Nico was half relieved that Octavian caught their attention for the meanwhile.

A girl with choppy chocolate brown hair whose hand held a blonde girl's hand interrupted. They were at the other side so Nico assumed they supported gay rights. He eyed their interlocked hands enviously. How can they be so open like that? Nico had to suffer alone in the closet. _No! There _is_ no closet_. He reminded himself gravely. Unknown to him, the male with green eyes saw the way he looked at them.

"God created the rainbow so we could catwalk to heaven!" The brunette yelled. She smirked at Octavian and pecked the blonde girl on the cheek. Some anti-gays scoffed and glowered at them. The lankier blonde boy rolled his eyes at them. "Not to be a killjoy, but the rainbow isn't meant to be used as a catwalk. Its purpose is to show your way down to hell." He said. The homophobes yelled in agreement.

Nico beat himself up about ever joining this group. Why did he have to get involved? Oh, that's right. He wanted to get rid of his "homosexuality". Nico doubted himself after seeing the green eyed teen. Also, how could they display affection without as much as caring what other people would think? Nico had been a wreck after they had teased him for being gay when he once hugged his best friend at grade school. Was there a difference now?

"Besides, you can never reproduce. S'means you'll never have a family of your own!" One homophobic girl yelled. Nico cringed at her high-pitched voice. The brunette scowled and locked eyes with the girl. "I rather adopt a child than get something repeatedly stuck in my hole. Unlike you." She said. Nico's eyes widened.

The homophobic girl gasped and yelled irrelevant profanities. Nico clutched his head in frustration. "Shut up!" Octavian's voice boomed. The girl quieted.

"As we were saying, the devil chooses its victims to lure them down to hell. I pity you, those who he've chosen." Octavian frowned mockingly. Percy's lip curled. "Someone as hateful as you deserves to be sent down there instead." He said. Octavian ignored his comment and looked him over. Nico moved a foot away when Octavian strode to them. There's bound to be another fight here; the physical kind. So Nico tried to move away but Percy forced him to stay just by looking at him. His eyes passed a message that went along the lines of "I'm not finished with you". So Nico had to watch the fight right before him.

Nico was focused on the two that he barely noticed the two rivaling groups started yelling at each other again. Over the noise, he could only hear what Percy and Octavian said.

"You have to be joking, right?" The lankier one said. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He growled.

"Why are you defending _them_? Those _queers_? Those freaks?" He spat out. The taller male narrowed his eyes at him. "Is there a point to why I _shouldn't_ defend these people? They're people too and you're just being the monster." He said.

Octavian was silent as he looked the male over. Nico started thinking that Octavian was checking him out. "Someone like you should have a girlfriend. Judging by your looks, you're not the gay type. You're just here to defend your friends. Am I right?" Octavian asked. Nico saw Percy's shoulders tense. Sensing it as true, Octavian threw him a shit-eating grin.

"Am I right?" He repeated.

"..."

Nico felt bad immediately. Octavian is being a jerk. Even if he wasn't gay, he didn't have to be so conniving. But Nico kept silent despite his urges to help the dark haired teen.

"You're wrong." Percy said. Octavian furrowed his eyebrows.

"I may be defending my friends but it isn't just for them. It's for me too. The last days I've spent with my girlfriend has got me thinking why we weren't working out. Turns out that I've been curious for far too long and didn't even realize I've been attracted to guys as well as girls." He shrugged. _Isn't this a little too personal?_ Nico thought. Frowning a little, he knew he shouldn't be listening to this.

"You're bisexual, then?" Octavian snorted in disgust. "All the more reason to go to hell. We're suited for one gender, and that's the opposite gender. But liking two? Hah! Don't be so scandalous! You might as well get a threesome." He looked at him in the eyes. Nico felt like _he_ was being assaulted. His resolve broke and he lashed out. "Being bisexual doesn't mean sleeping with a girl and a guy at the same time! It means he's open to the idea of dating both genders! Unlike you, you narrow-minded stereotypical brat!" Nico shouted.

Percy blinked at him, stunned at his outburst. Octavian glared daggers at his direction. _What have I done?_ All color drained from Nico's face. Octavian opened his mouth to say something hurtful but Percy stopped him. "Hey, don't aim at him. He's just stating facts. Truthfully, you homophobes really have no idea what you're doing. Hating on us for that same reason, thinking so stereotypical of us." He said.

Octavian turned away from Nico and faced Percy. "Well then, Mr. I'm-Bi-And-Don't-Lie, prove to me you two-horned devils don't two-time with both genders. You might as well grab a girl and a boy right now." Octavian rolled his eyes. Percy's muscles tensed at hearing this. Without thinking, the teen grabbed the next nearest person to him, which was Nico, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Nico's eyes widened in alarm as his lips collided with hot ones. He didn't kiss back and his hand tightened on the sign he was raising. He was about to smack said brunette with the sign if he didn't feel so dizzy from the kiss. When they separated, the dark haired boy realized the crowd stopped jeering at each other to watch in outrage and surprise.

Nico blinked once, then twice. He stared at the male holding his hips. Then at Octavian who stared at them in shock. "Well then, I might just be a teensy bit gay." Percy muttered. "D-did you just..." Nico stared at him in horror. His blood ran up to his face as sea green eyes glinted.

This time, he yelped when the older male brought him in for another kiss. This one was longer and caused him to drop the sign he was holding. It was probably his imagination but he heard soft coos and 'awws' from the LGBT supporters.

He squeezed his eyes shut and blushed when he felt him nip his lips gently. This was a complete stranger kissing him, mind you. He swallowed down the moan that went to rise in his throat. This is his _first_ kiss.

When they retracted, there were tears pooling his vision. _Screw this_. Nico threw caution to the wind and buried his face in Percy's shoulder. The dam broke and all his emotions were out. Percy's eyes widened when Nico started crying. Their audience was shocked speechless. This was the first time they've seen someone kiss a homophobe. Or at least they thought was a homophobe.

"Hey. Shhh, it's okay." Percy circled him with his arms and stroked his hair. Nico shook his head violently. He was breathing heavy and he was immensely embarrassed for bawling his eyes like that. So he hid his face further. "I-I've been trying so hard to hide myself. I've been in the closet for far too long and it's h-hurting me." Nico whimpered. Percy continued his petting, mindless of the thousands of eyes watching them.

"I-I never got to out myself because of all the beatings they gave me. I was so scared." Nico sniffled. Percy glanced at Octavian menacingly as if he's at fault. He started trembling so Percy held onto him tighter. "But you," Nico started. Percy felt guilty all of a sudden, choosing the small vulnerable male as his victim. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't choose him because he looked cute. Because he kind of sorta did.

"You made me want to free myself. I don't want to hide anymore but I'm just—I can't take any more emotional abuse." Nico hiccupped. Percy shushed him and reluctantly pecked his forehead. Nico buried his face more, blushing tenfold. "S'okay. I won't let them hurt you. It'll all be okay." Percy's heart warmed at holding the boy. He was just another broken soul reaching out to others. And Percy gladly took his hand. Nico slowly raised his hands and wrapped them around Percy's torso.

The LGBT supporters cheered and some whistled. In the background, Jason and Leo were clapping. Others clapped along. The homophobes stayed silent at their display. After hearing what the boy has went through, they left them alone and dispersed. Octavian sent a withering look before turning on his heels with his chin held haughtily high.

Nico leaned away and rubbed his eyes. "S-sorry." He mumbled, staring at the wet blotch on Percy's shirt. The older male laughed and shook his head. "No need to be sorry." He smiled brightly at him. Nico's chest hurt from the thumping his heart made. He sniffled and smiled wearily back. In a flurry of colors, they were enveloped in what could be described as the largest group hug ever. Nico laughed joyfully at seeing the clump of bodies accepting him.

_What have I been missing?_ He smiled. Percy tightened his hold on him, making him look at the green eyed male. "Thanks." Nico told him. "You're not alone. Remember that." Percy smiled. Nico's face fell when he realized he might never see Percy again. But he held the smile. He nodded and the crowd of people started to back off. Some congratulated them, some gave him hugs, others smiled at him. Nico felt loved and he immediately smiled back.

Someone tapped Percy's shoulder. It was the blonde with the Latino. Percy turned to them and asked what they wanted. Nico stood there, not knowing what to do after being kissed by this random stranger.

"You better take care of him, dude. I was like him before I came out too." Leo warned. Percy stared at them, stunned. Leo went round him and plucked Nico off his feet, startling the other boy. "I'm so proud of you! Oh, we'll be here for you. Aren't you just the cutest thing?" He cuddled him. Nico gaped at him.

Jason chuckled and patted Percy's shoulder. "He's a keeper." Jason winked before dragging his boyfriend off of Nico. The dark haired boy fixed his disheveled shirt and blushed from the unfamiliar contact. Frank and Hazel also gave Nico hugs and the boy was utterly confused. Why were they treating him like their friend? He barely knew them!

He glanced up when someone coughed. It was him, the male with the green eyes. "Hey there." He looked nervous. Nico had to stifle a laugh. "Hello." He answered. Sea green eyes refused to meet him so he bent down to follow his line of sight. When he caught his eyes, Percy uncharacteristically blushed. Nico had to smirk at that.

"So, my name's Percy Jackson." He coughed awkwardly. "You?"

"Nico. Nico di Angelo." Nico replied.

"Nico." Percy repeated. The male blushed lightly at hearing him say his name. "Percy." He countered. The taller male finally looked at him and smiled.

"W-would you do the honors... of— uhh..." He stuttered. Nico saw the blonde and the Latino in the background biting their fists to keep from laughing. The girl with curly hair and the bulk male beside her smiled fondly at them. The girl more so.

"Yes?" He smiled cheekily.

"Go out with me?" Percy asked straight to the point. Nico couldn't help but nod. "Well then stranger. Trade phone numbers with me?" Percy smirked. Nico laughed as they indeed exchanged numbers. Percy sighed after pocketing his phone. "I'll call you. Maybe dinner by that pancake house 'round the corner tonight?" He jerked a shoulder at the direction of the restaurant.

In the background, the blonde's face seemed likely to break from smiling. Nico's eyebrow rose. "Tonight? Like tonight-tonight?" He asked. Percy's face exploded. "Uhhh... I mean, if it's too early, we could go on Thursday or next week. Any day is fine with me." He rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. He never was good with these sort of things. Especially since Nico looked cute enough to be distracting.

"No, tonight is great. But the pancake house?" Nico asked. Percy grinned. "What? They have pasta and other decent food too."

Nico chuckled. "I'll see you then, Percy." Nico pocketed his phone. Before he could turn and leave, Percy landed a kiss on his cheek, making his face take on a cherry-like color.

"I'll see you too, Nico."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter for this two-shot. Warning, FLUFF ahead. Yeah... I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes or mistakes in general. I do hope you liked this story. Also, I was busy with school so I'm sorry I wasn't able to update early. And cosplay reasons. I hope I see you guys on my other fanfics.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Nico, Percy, Leo, Jason and the others all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Homosexual Tendencies<strong>

That grin on Reyna's face almost made Nico regret ever telling her what happened just a few hours ago. Here he is, in his room, preparing for the date Percy briskly planned for them. When he got home, he immediately got a text message from said brunette saying how stupid he was for not asking where he lived. After giving him his address, Nico found Reyna lounging on the sofa.

Okay, telling her he started out by joining an anti-gay rally might not be the best way to tell your best friend how you met your date. Thinking rashly, he followed up by explaining how Percy kissed him in front of the crowd and, like in a cliché movie where the heroes win and the villains retreat shamefully, the homophobes left them to be. That did a good job of placating her.

Side effects were: while Nico prepared for said date, Reyna sneaked in, knowing smiles and all, and asked, "Do I get to meet your savior? Is he picking you up, first of all? A good gentleman should know the proper way of courting someone like you."

And that's how Nico ended up in this position. Hiding his face and turning away so the bashful blush on his face could go unobserved. Reyna can be the best of friends but in certain times like these, she's the overprotective motherly figure when it comes to Nico's love life—or his life, in general. But she doesn't need to know Nico thinks like that of her.

She got the term savior when Nico told her the good news. That being the way he accepted himself along with many others who hugged him for it. Percy saved him from his misery. Reyna deemed him acceptable and wished to meet the older male in person. But it's more than that, Nico knows.

"Yes, Percy will be picking me up. And no, you are _not_ meeting him." Nico groaned and looked himself over the mirror in his wardrobe. Something looked missing. He voiced his opinion and Reyna hummed in agreement. She reached into his closet and plucked a dark gray jacket out. Nico tried it on and felt much more comfortable. He sighed and checked his phone.

"We'll see about that." Reyna crossed her arms and looked at Nico expectantly.

Right before Nico could tell her no means _no_, the bell rang to their apartment rang. Their eyes comically widened and knew it'll be a race to the door. Twirling on her heels, Reyna cackled and ran to her destination. Not wasting a second longer, Nico lurched forward to run after her.

"Reyna, no! I said _no_! Get back here!" Nico knew he was a losing cause. Once he reached the door, Reyna stood with her hands on her hips, eying the male at the door at eye-level. Nico palmed his forehead. There goes his date.

"Uhhh... Good evening. Is Nico here?" Percy asked. From the way his voice quivered, Nico knew Reyna intimidated him. From his stance, the boy couldn't see what emotion Reyna displayed but it definitely made Percy looked uncomfortable. "Are you his date?" Reyna asked. Percy nodded. "Yes. I'm Percy Jackson, the man who'll woo him away." Nico watched all this from a distance, waiting for both of them to notice him.

"Well then, Percy, I've got some advice you'd find useful." she leaned a tad closer. "Make sure you treat that boy right. Treat him like an equal, not a princess. He hates that. Also, don't break Nico's heart because that boy is an innocent angel sent down to earth to find true love." _Oh no, she's starting_. Nico groaned internally.

Nico darted forward and pulled her back lightly. "That's enough. Thank you, Reyna." He coughed, glaring at her. She smiled, glancing at Percy minutely once more before leaving them to their own doings. Nico expected a nervous look on Percy's face just after dealing with Reyna but when coming to face him, he did not at all expect the grin on his face.

"That explains your last name then. _The Angel_, if I'm not mistaken." He said. Nico felt his face go hot and punched Percy lightly on the shoulder. "Let's go." He muttered. In the background, he could hear Reyna laughing.

Once they got to Percy's car, Nico let himself in, ignoring the way Percy opened the door for him. "Didn't you get a thing from the short lecture Reyna gave you? No treating me like a princess." Nico raised an eyebrow once Percy got into his seat. The green-eyed boy smiled and turned to him. "I won't. But tonight's an exception."

Nico bit his lip as Percy started the engine. He sat back and distracted himself with the familiar view outside. The silence is expected. But it was a comfortable one. A few minutes later, the pair found themselves seated at the pancake house Percy promised them. Percy ordered for both of them and Nico didn't object. Practically anything is good in this restaurant.

Percy tugged on his collar and smiled at Nico. "I think this is the part where we try to get to know each other." He said. Nico chuckled and shifted in his seat. "Okay. What would you like to know?" He leaned forward. Percy shrugged and looked at the table. A smirk appeared on his face. "What's your favorite color?"

Nico looked at him, an expression on his face as if saying "out of all the things you want to know about me, you wanna start with my favorite color?" Percy shrugged. "Hey, we gotta start somewhere." He was right though.

"Well, I have two. Black and green. You?" Nico took a sip of water and settled the glass down. "I have this odd addiction for blue. Yeah, seriously. When I was a kid, I requested my mom to dye all of my food blue. She didn't object and also did it to piss my ex-stepfather off." He said.

"Wow. If I dyed my food black and green, that wouldn't be a pretty sight." Nico deadpanned.

They looked each other seriously in the eye before they burst with laughter. "That'll look like you're eating something gross. Yeah, I agree. Don't dye your food green and black." Percy said through his laughing. Calming down, Nico asked about Percy's family. He learned how Percy's ex-stepfather—Gabe, ugh—beat him and his mother when he got drunk. That got his blood boiling. Percy told him that one day, Gabe went too far and he had to call the police on him. He was arrested soon after they came.

Sally, his mother, was treated and Percy helped her. Frank and Hazel, his first friends, came to help Sally too. When she was healed, Percy met Jason and Leo out of the hospital. He left out the part what happened to Leo but since then, they became friends. Percy said he'll leave it to them to explain it to him. Finally, their food arrived and their conversation halted.

During small bites, Nico told Percy about his family. His mother ended in a terrible accident, unfortunately taking his sister with her and refused to talk more about her. Percy respected that. His father was barely home and felt that Nico was isolated more often than normal. He then became friends with Reyna who had family troubles too. Hades often saw her and gave Nico a choice. He brought them an apartment so that Reyna could stay with Nico. He occasionally came by and greeted him and would leave after.

He also added that he's Italian. "I would have guessed already if it weren't for your surname." Percy pointed out. Nico shrugged. "Well, that's cool. I always wanted an Italian boyfriend." Nico choked on his food. Percy glanced at him worriedly. "I didn't mean to startle you. Am I coming off as a little too forward? I didn't mean to." He rambled. Nico shushed and said it's okay.

"It's find. It's just that I don't hear these things on a daily basis so..." He shifted uncomfortably. Percy chuckled and reassured him he won't make remarks like that if he felt violated.

The pair stole glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Nico thought it's like one of those cliché rom-coms and felt butterflies in his stomach when he met Percy's sea green eyes. The taller male chuckled and put down his fork. "I guess we can't keep our eyes off of each other." He blushed and bowed to hide his face that seemed likely to resemble a tomato.

"Hey," a hand reached out and tilted his face upwards. "Don't hide from me." Nico's vision focused solely on Percy's winsome smile and his heart throbbed. Percy saw a smidgen of sauce on the corner of his lips. He wiped away the smidge of sauce on the edge of Nico's lips with his thumb and wiped it on a piece of tissue. Nico might've broken his utensils if he weren't able to drop them on his plate.

"T-thanks." He mumbled, leaning away with a blush evident on his cheeks. Percy dropped his hand, thinking he probably made Nico feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, umm..."

He coughed and the pair isn't able to look each other in the eye anymore. Finishing their food, Percy offered to pay but Nico gave him a withering glare. In the end, Nico and Percy split the bill and walked out of the restaurant. The night was cold and Nico was glad for the jacket he wore.

Turning some, he saw Percy shivering lightly. If he didn't park the car so far, they might've gotten in and drove off. But unfortunately, there were more people than usual eating in the restaurant so he had to scavenge for a parking lot. Nico shyly wove his hand around Percy's, jolting the older boy out of his trance.

"Y-you looked cold." Nico reasoned. Percy smiled gratefully and tightened his hold on Nico's hand. When they got on his car, Nico reluctantly released his hand. Percy's hand felt empty now that the smaller hand wasn't occupying his. Driving him home like the gentleman he promised to be, he led the boy up to his door and waited for him to unlock his door.

"So, how'd you think the date went?" Percy asked nervously. Nico found it cute he worried that he thought he didn't enjoy. "Amazing." He smiled. He turned around and pecked him on the cheek. Percy's shoulder sagged. "Oh c'mon, I waited the whole night just for a kiss on the cheek?" He whined. Nico blinked and Percy's face heated up.

"I mean, I-I..."

He tugged him closer locked his lips with his. Nico stepped back, his back against the door, and encircled his neck with his arms. Percy sighed contently into his mouth and hugged his waist. Their kiss turned heavy and Nico licked his lips.

_Oh god, seriously, what _have_ I been missing?_ He thought as he ran his hand through dark locks. Percy groaned and roamed his hand closer to dangerous territory. Their tongues fought as hands grabbed for each other. Nico yelped when said hand squeezed his arse.

He pulled him flush against him and kissed the older male harder. This elicited a moan from Percy. Nico contemplated jumping him when the door opened and they fell back. Groaning from their position, Reyna stood in their line of sight with her arms crossed. "Yeah, hello to you too." Nico murmured.

Percy sat up and helped Nico up. Reyna rolled her eyes and turned around. "If you two need to use his bedroom, go ahead. I'll be out with Thalia." She announced. Nico gaped at her. It was then Nico observed her attire. Reyna is dressed up nicely with a purse slung over her.

"Wait, Thalia _Grace_?" Percy asked incredulously. Reyna furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. "Yes. How do you know her?"

"Well, her brother, Jason Grace, is my friend. I met her once." He said. Reyna blinked and nodded slowly. "Small world." Percy hummed.

"Well, I'm off. Take care you two." She gave Nico a knowing look. He groaned and pushed her on her way out. "Yeah, bye-bye Rey." He narrowed his eyes. Once the door shut, Nico leaned against the door and sighed heavily. Percy still stood in their apartment. "We're not really gonna do _it_, right? Cause it is _way_ too early for that." He said. Then raised a hand. "I mean, no offense, if that _is_ what you intend to do."

Nico shook his head and came closer. "I agree. It's way too early for that. But," He pecked him on the lips lightly. "I do hope we get to spend more time together." He smiled. He opened the door and stared at Percy. He chuckled and walked out, turning around some and leaning on the door frame. "Have a good night, my angel." He smirked.

Nico rolled his eyes in an attempt to be annoyed but a smile broke his façade. "Goodnight, my savior." He used the first thing that came to his mind. He blushed when Percy smiled wider. "Savior?"

"Another story for another time. Goodnight." He leaned in and pecked him once more on the lips. Before he could close the door, Percy raised his hand to block it. He connected their foreheads and looked directly into Nico's eyes. "I know it's early but... I love you." He whispered against his lips. Nico bit his lips. "I-I love you too." He replied. Leaning away, he finally closed the door.

From the other side, he could hear Percy's hearty laughter. His stomach bubbled from joy as he reminisced their date. Trudging to his room with a dreamy smile, he knew he was a goner. That's when his phone rang and he got it out.

It was Percy.

_Have a good night sleep, my sweet little angel ;)_

Yeah, he's a goner. This boy had made him fall utterly and completely in love with him.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
